Ai to Kikensei
by NekoChaaan
Summary: Kakashi and Hinata continued their secret love during her last school year.. Prom and graduation is getting closer... Dark pasts and painful secrets are revealed.. What will happen when the past comes to haunt you? KakaxHina
1. One year later

**Yahoooo Minna-san!!!!**  
I'mm finally back with the loooooong awaited sequal to Of Love and Danger!!

I hope you will like the story, I have a kinda story built up in my head.. now I just have to pick up the pieces and put the together!!  
Well, here you have the first chapter of "Ai to Kikensei".. (It pretty much mean of Love and Danger in japanese^^)

Read and enjoy and pleeeeease don't forget to review!!!!!!

* * *

"_**One year… has it really been that long? Have we really been together for a whole year already kashi-sama??"**_  
Lavender white eyes gazed deep into Kakashi's mismatched eyes.. _**"Hai Hina-hime.. it's already been a year.. one year since we confessed our feelings.. one year since that horrible event.." **_Hinata and Kakashi we're sitting by a big pond in the forest by Konoha..  
Kakashi was caressing Hinatas' scar while thinking about that dreadful day..

**_[FLASHBACK]_**

_Kabuto hit Kakashi hard on the head and grabbed his gun… __***BANG***__  
Hinata stopped dead in her tracks… she held at the side of her stomach… __  
Kakashi quickly came to it after hearing the shot.._

_**"Hinata-chan!!"**__ Kakashi stood up and ran to her… __**"It's alright.. I'm fine…"**__ Hinata worked hard to regain focus…  
Kakashi stepped in front of her when Kabuto approached… __**  
"Kakashi-senpai… Move…"**__ But Kakashi didn't move… __**"You're asking for it…"**__ Kabuto started throwing punches and kicks after each other…_

_Kakashi watched in horror as Kabuto fell to the floor lifeless.. Hinata stood just in front of his body breathing irregular...  
He saw her many injuries, her gunshot wound to her stomach, her broken hand and her many other cuts and bruises… __**  
"Hi-Hinata-chan??"**__ he said his breath hitching in his throat…  
She turned around looking him straight in the eyes, one of her white eyes bloodshot… __**"Daijoubou?"**__ she asked while smiling…  
Feeling the whole world spinning, her vision getting blurry by the second… her smile vanished and she felt her legs giving away…  
Kakashi saw Hinata's smile vanishing and she starts to wobble, then she falls helplessly to the ground in a loud thud… __**"HINATA!!!"**__ Kakashi screamed on top of his lungs…_

**_[END OF FLASHBACK]_**

"_**Kashi-sama?? Kakashi.. are you listening?"**_ Hinatas sweet voice woke him from his daze.. _**"Gomene.. My mind was on a different matter.. what did you say?"**_ Hinata chuckled at his aloof moment.. _**"I was asking you if you have any plans for next weekend.."**_ Kakashi thought about it for a moment but just shook his head..  
_**"Noo, I don't think so at least.. Why?"**_ Hinata smiled sweetly and cuddled into his chest.. _**"Well my parents are having a dinner in honor of my nii-san coming home.. He's been away with work.. My mother thought it could be a good idea.." **_Kakashi thought about it.. _**"Yeah, you mentioned something about your nii-san coming home.. I'm a bit nervous about meeting him.. And sometimes your father can be kinda creepy.."**_ Hinata couldn't help but laugh at him.. _**"Shimpai yoo.. He's just a little protective of me since the incident last year you know.. but I believe that tou-san become kinda attached to you.. perhaps.."**_ Kakashi couldn't help but remember when they had told Hiashi and Hitomi about their relationship.. The dinner had gone well and telling her parents hadn't been such a big deal.. the scariest part was when Kakashi was leaving..

_**[Flashback]**_

_"**Kakashi-san.. Let me follow you out to your car.."** Hiashi stood and walked beside Kakashi out to his vehicle..**  
"Well as you do know.. Hinata is my only daughter and I am very protective of her.. Not only because of the incident with Kabuto but also because of another tragedy that happened many years ago.."** Kakashi couldn't help but wonder about this other tragedy.. **  
"I am sorry Hiashi-sama, but what is this other tragedy, if I may ask.." **Hiashi looked deep into Kakashi eyes with a stern look.. **  
"I am sorry, but I feel I am not the one to tell you of it.. But anyway.. If I feel that Hinata is being treated in a way I deemed unsuitable, You will wish you've never met me.." **Kakashi couldn't help but swallow the hard lump building up in his throat.. 'I've never noticed that Hiashi could be this scary…' **  
"You have my word Hiashi-san.. As long as there is a breath in me, I will never stop protecting and loving her.."**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

"_**Alright.. I agree to join you next weekend.."**_ Kakashi smiled at Hinata and kissed her gently on her cheek.. _**  
"Arigatou Kashi-sama.. Ai shiteru…"**_

_**

* * *

**_Wheeeew!!!! First chapter done!!

I know it was kinda short.. but I thought it was also kinda cute..  
I did some flashbacks from the prequel and I did a flashback from the time in-between the stories.. XD

Anyway I hope you liked it.. Please don't forget to review.. I'll give ya an imaginare cupcake.. chocolate cupcake!!!!^^  
Until next time..  
Matta O


	2. Glancing back

Minna Ahoooy!!!  
I'm really, truly, very sorry that I haven't updated until now.. It's just I have like a lot on my mind!!XD  
A lot has happened, and time just flew away..

But I promise I'll do better.. As repayment, here you've got a lonh chapter!! I hope you like it..  
Disclaimer: Blaa blaa blaa....  
Don't forget to review and all that..

* * *

The week quickly passed by, one day after the other..

"_**Sooo... Hinata-chan.. Have any special plans for the weekend?"**_ Hinata closed her locker and turned around, staring into Gaaras seagreen eyes..  
_**"Weelll.. Nii-san's coming home tomorrow.. My parents are having a dinner in his honor.. He hasn't been home for nearly two years.."**_ Gaara was about too say something when an overly exhuberant Lee burst into the hallway _**"YAAAAATTTTAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! I got an A on my Math finals!!"**_ Everyone in the hallway suddenly stopped and went quiet,  
just staring at Lee like he was from a different planet.. _**"Great going Lee-san! I wish I could say the same.. I got an D-.."**_ Hinata sighed and dropped her head..  
_**"Don't worry.. It's just math.. nothing important.."**_ Everyone turned around and saw Shikamaru lying on a bench.. _**"Yeaahh.. and that is coming from the person whose got a gazillion in IQ.." **_Gaara muttered under his breath.. Hinata heard him and broke into laughter..

"_**What are is all this ruckus? Ohh Hinata It's just you.. " **_Iruka peaked out from the teachers room.._** "Ohh Shikamaru.. Perfect timing.. Could I have a word with you?"**_ Shikamaru got up, muttering something about troublesome people, and walk over to Iruka...

"_**What was it you were gonna say before Lee interrupted you.."**_ Gaara looked at Hinata with confused written all over his face.. _**"Ohh yeah.. Soo Neji-san's coming home.. Where did he go now again.. Kiri?? noo Kumo?!? noo.. where was it now again..."**_ Hinata chuckled.. _**"He went to Kiri with his work.."**_ Gaara nodded.. _**"I bet he got very worried about last years incident??" **_Hinata looked at Gaara nervously.. _**"We kinda didn't tell him about last year.. My parents and me thought it best not to worry him.. We're gonna tell him on the dinner.."**__ 'Though I think it's not a very good idea..'_Hinata looked at the clock.._ 'Shiiiit!!! I'm gonna be sooooo late..' __**"I gotta go.. like right now! Ja né!!"**_ Hinata said quickly and started running towards the exit..

When she got outside she saw her mothers car waiting, so she ran towards it and got in.. _**"I'm soo, soo sorry I'm late.. I got kinda held up.."**_ Hitomi just chuckled and shook her head.. "Shimpai yo.. I just got here myself.." Hinata calmed down and evened her breathing._**.**_ _**"Nii-sama home yet??" **_Hitomi nodded and smiled.. _**"He got home two hours ago.. He's resting right now.. He was exhausted from the traveling.."**_ Hinata smiled and relaxed.. _**"Sooo.. Prom's up soon.. Right? Got a date yet?"**_And by ''got a date yet'' she actually meant ''has he asked you yet''.. Hinata chuckled at her mothers curiosity.. _**"No he hasn't asked yet.. It's quite stressful now.. With all the finals, there's a lot of grading.." **_Hinata did though feel a thug at the heart.. She did after all hope that Kakashi would ask her or else, she'd have to go alone.. The rest of the car ride home was quiet, with exception of the radio playing different japanese rock song..

**Ring** **Ring**... _**"Where is it?"**_ **Ring Ring**.. _**"Ahh there it is.. " **_**Ring** _**"Moshi Moshi!"**_ Hinata glanced at the clock.. 8.30 pm.. _**"Moshi Moshi Hina-hime.. How are you?"**_ Hinata could feel her heart melt into a goey pile inside her chest.. _**"I'm fine Kashi-sama.. How are you.. I didn't see you in school today.. did you have finals all day?"**_ Kakashi sighed before continuing.._** "Yupp.. Moouuu.. I'm soo tired.. I just got back from my office, from all the grading.. How are you doing in your finals? I heard from Iruka that you math finals didn't go very good.." **_Hinata 'oofhed' down on her bed and sighed.. _**"Well.. I didn't expect much from Math.. but I did try.. I have both my P.E Finals in like 3-4 weeks.. I have Japanese and English finals next week.. Latin finals were yesterday, that felt quite okey.. So I think I at least passed on that one.."**_ Kakashi 'mm´d' and 'ahh´d' while Hinata told him about her week.. She told him about all four of her P.E lessons.. _**"Soo.. How many made it through the 'six mile test'?"**_ Kakashi chuckled while he asked the question, and with good reason.. The last time we had the 'six mile test' more than half of the class quit.. three persons even passed out.. _**"Well.. I made it through.. I think it was like little less than half the class.. Some of the girls who quit last time made it through.. Itachi-sensei is really brutal sometimes, but he's a good teacher.."**_ Hinata remembered her first P.E lesson of the school year..

_**[Flashback]**_

"_**Alright everyone!! Settle down.."**__ Jiraiya announced out to the class.. __**"Jiraiya-sensei.. Where's Kakashi-sensei? We were told we were having him for both P.E B and C classes.."**__ The students started murmuring between each other.. __**"Well there has been a change of plan.. The headmaster thought that we needed another teacher.. So let me introduced your P.E B teacher, Uchiha Itachi.."**__ In walked a man with long, jet-black hair tied into a loose tie in the back and with bangs on both sides of the face..  
He was very young, but still very __mature, his __long pronounced creases under his eyes enhancing his matureness __ and you could see his defined muscles through his t-shirt.._

_He spied out over the students and then looked at Jiraiya.. __**"Thank you for the introduction Jiraiya-senpai.." **__He let his eyes sweep over the many faces..  
Hinata felt someone nudge her and she turned her head slightly towards Ino.. __**"Dear Kami.. How on earth are we gonna be able to concentrate on P.E?" **__Hinata shrugged and shook her head.. Hinata glanced over to Itachi.. 'Uchiha.. Is he related to Sasuke?' Just as she thought that Itachis eyes landed on Hinata looking her deep in the eyes.. He had very enchanting eyes.. The kind that you could look into for an eternity and never grow tired of.. After a couple of second of their staring contest, Itachi continued to sweep the faces.. __**"Naruto, Lee.. If you do not wish too run around the whole building I suggest you start paying attention.. We'll start with some stamina and fitness practice.. you can start by warming up.. run two laps and then free stretching.. But NO talking.. If I hear someone talk, well you just wait and see.. Start running!" **__'Holy cow!! He knows our names already?!' Everyone were as shocked as Hinata.. When the shock settled down everyone rose and started running.. Hinata could hear Konan and Pein almost whispering to each other..  
'Don't they remember what Itachi-sensei said? Well I guess They're clear.. they are whispering after all..' __**"Pein! Konan! Get over here RIGHT NOW!!"**__ Itachi shouted, his eyes fixed on them both.. __**"The rest of you continue running but please, do pay attention.. This is, among other things, will happen if you do not listen.."**__ Everyone else continued running, but still trying to pay attention.. Itachi turned to Pein and Konan.. __**"Well well.. There are always ONE who tests me.. Down on all four, knuckles to the floor."**__ He turned around and picked up a bench and put it behind their feet.. __**"Now.. Put your feet on the bench, still knuckles to the floor Konan.. no cheating!"**__They did as he told and immediately noticed the weight on their knuckles.. __**"Do you feel that?"**__ Both of them nodded.. __**"Good.. Stay there until I tell you to move.." **__Then he turned around and concentrated on the others.._

_**[End Flashback]**_

"_**I still don't quite trust him... He gives me the creeps sometimes.. I tried talking to him a couple of weeks ago.. And if looks could kill, maaaaan I'd be sliced barbeque.."**_ Hinata shook her head in response to Kakashis' word.. They had talked a dozen times about him and his relation to Sasuke, who still was in trial for helping Kabuto... She didn't have any problems with Itachi, he was actually kinda funny.. _**"He's not thaaaat bad a person.. You just have to get to know him better.." **_She couldn't help but remembering the first time they talked..

_**[Flashback]**_

_Hinata was sitting outside with some friends on the grass field by the school, enjoying the beautiful weather.. __**"We better get to class or we'll be late.." **__Sakura said as she stood up..  
Naruto, Chouji, Tenten and Gaara stood up and started walking.. __**"Aren't you coming Hinata?" **__Hinata turned to Gaara and shook her head.. __**"Naahh.. My Latinteacher had to leave urgently, so we got a free period.." **__She stretched out onto the sun-warmed grass.. Gaara and the others mumbled something about being lucky while walking away..  
'Poor guys.. having class when the weather is so nice..' Suddenly she felt that she wasn't alone anymore.. She sat upright, searching the grounds for the other presence, but couldn't find anyone.. 'Did I just imagine it?' She laid down again, relaxing slightly.. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, finding it extremely satisfying that she didn't have class.. __**  
"I see someone's having a good time? Don't you have class Hinata-san?"**__ Hinata bolted upright and turned to where the voice came from..  
Just a couple of meters in front of her stood Itachi..__**"Well noo.. I don't have class right now.. It got canceled.."**__ Hinata gazed into Itachis' onyx eyes.. __**"Ahhhh souka.. Well do you mind if I join you? I don't have class for another hour so.."**__ Hinata smiled slightly and nodded.. __**"Sure.. I don't mind.."**__ Itachi face stayed emotionless while he sat down next to her and awkward silence following.. __**"Soo.. How come you started working here?"**__ Itachi was a bit shocked at the question..__**"Well I mainly needed a job and I saw that Konoha University was in need of a P.E teacher..." **__He discreetly glanced at Hinata... __**"Ohh okey.. So how do you like the job so far? I know my class can be quite rowdy at times.."**__ Hinata glanced into Itachis' eyes while smiling lightly.. __**"Well it's okey.. Sure some of the students could need some toughening up, but at least there seem to be some talented people in your class.. like yourself.."**__ Hinata blushed like ten shades of red when she heard his remark.. **"I actually wanted to talk to you about something of grave matter.." **  
His expressionless face turned hard and almost a little uncomfortable.. Hinata had a feeling that she knew what this was about.. __**"I have heard about the incident a year ago.."**__ Hinatas' heart dropped.. 'Damn.. I knew it..' __**"I.. I heard that Uchiha Sasuke was somehow involved in that incident.." **__Hinata felt her heart rate go up.. 'Shit..' __**  
"And I'd like to apologize on behalf of my little brothers behavior.. I know he caused you quite some troubles and also some injuries.. I'm really, truly sorry.."**__ He bowed his head in forgiveness his expression one of sadness.. Hinata was totally paralyzed in shock.. __**"Well.. Uhh.. You didn't do anything wrong.. I bear you no grudge for what your little brother has done.."**__ Itachi looked deep into Hinatas' eyes and saw her earnestness.. __**"You have a really gentle heart.. I just get so upset when I know what my brother has done to you.. And that Kabuto..."**__ He finished his sentence with a growl.. Hinata jumped slightly at the feral sound.. __**"You know Kabuto?"**__ Itachi calmed down and shook his head.. __**"Only by reputation.. And that's fine by me.."**__ Hinata giggled at Itachis' expression.. _

_**[End of Flashback]**_

"_**Well.. I think I better go and join my family.. Seems like nii-san's awake.."**_ Hinata stretched her body while yawning..  
_**"Yeah you're right.. What time is dinner tomorrow??"**_ Hinata stood up and walked to her desk, looking at a photo of her and Kakashi together.. _**"I'd say it's safe for you to drop by at 5 p.m.." **_Hinata could hear Kakashi yawning on the other side of the line.._** "Alright.. I'll see you tomorrow.. Love you.." **_Hinata blushed and smiled at his words.. _**  
"Yeah.. See you tomorrow.. Love you too.. Sleep tight.."**_ **click**

**

* * *

**Alright**.. **Chapter 2 is up..

sooo what did you think? Please review and give me your thoughts..


	3. Meet Niisan

Ahoooy Minna!

I know it's been over a year since I last updated.. And I'm really sorry..  
I got fired from my old job and had problems finding a new one.. And I couldn't write either because I got complete writers block...

But a year has passed, I got a new job and my writers block seems to have lifted..  
So here you have a new chapter.. You get a little cookie in the end^^ so Read and review!

Disclaimer:. . . . Cookie!

* * *

Kakashi took a deep breath as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror.. _**"Well This actually looks pretty good.."**_He had problems to decide what to wear,  
and after an hour of rummaging through his wardrobe he'd found a pair of midnight blue khaki shorts, a white linen and a dark blue open shirt with a silver dragon on the back.  
_'Not to shabby I'd say..'_ He grabbed his keys and wallet and drove of to Hinatas' place.

Kakashi was feeling nervous, and it took a lot to make him nervous..  
He drove on to the Hyuuga residence parking lot and killed the engine. He took a deep breath and got out of the car and went up to the house..  
When he got to the door he stopped dead in his tracks and rubbed his eyes. Kakashi couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful woman infront of him._**  
"You know it is considered very impolite to stare.." **_Hinata laughed lightly at his expression.. She was wearing a indigo-colored slimfitting summerdress with silver butterflies and black high-heeled sandals, her hair was loosely braided in the back except for two bangs that framed her face..  
_**"Dear kami... Hina-hime, you look... Soo beautiful.." **_Hinata blushed a bright red at his comment. _**"Awww.. Kashi-sama... You look very handsome yourself.." **_Kakashi took her hands in his own and kissed her knuckles.. _**"I've missed you Hinata.. A lot.."**_ Hinata smiled and gazed deeply in to his eyes.. _**"Uhnn.. I missed you too.." **_Kakashi leaned down and kissed her lips softly..  
_**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY IMOUTO!" **_Kakashi jumped and stepped away from Hinata..  
He turned to the door and saw a young man in his early twenties staring very angrily at him with piercing white eyes.. Before he had time to introduce himself and much less explain the young man jumped him and hit him straight on the face, very hard... _**"NII-SAN! What are you doing? Are you out of your goddamn mind?" **_Hinata yelled at him and went down to help Kakashi,  
but she was stopped by the young man._** "Hinata! This man just kissed you! I was saving you from this perverted, old man." **_Hinata was impossibly red and fuming.._**  
"Hyuuga Neji! You may be my brother and friend , but that does NOT give you the permission to hit my boyfriend!" **_She yanked her arm back and helped Kakashi up. _**"Your boyfriend?"**_Just then Hiashi showed up. _**"Ahh Kakashi-san, how nice of you to join us..." **_Hiashi stopped midsentence and looked from Kakashi to angry Hinata and then to the confused and angry Neji..  
_**"What is going on?" **_Kakashi shook his head and smiled slightly.. _**"We just had an missunderstanding... I should perhaps introduce myself.. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I am Hinatas' boyfriend since a year back.." **_Neji calmed down but stared suspiciously at Kakashi.. **"I am Hyuuga Neji, Hinatas' older brother. How come I haven't heard about you?" **Hiashi put his hand on Nejis' shoulder_**.."That would be my doing.. A lot has happened when you were away.. But we plan on telling everything about it at dinner.. Which should be done by now.."**_ Neji just looked confused.

Everyone had taken their seats at the dinner table.. There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence..  
_**"Well I guess we'll start from the beginning.." **_And so Hinata started to tell of their parents kidnapping at the tournament, all the incidents at school, kakashi's helpfulness, Kabuto, Sasuke and the attacks.. Neji listened carefully and made angry remaks about how he will kill Kabuto of Sasuke..  
_**"Well and there you have it all..." **_Neji nodded but the got a confused look on his face.. _**"Exactly Kakashi-san... What do you do? And how old are you?" **_Kakashi looked him straight in his eyes when he answered.. _**"I am Hinatas P.E Teacher at Konoha University and I am 28 years old.." **_Nejis' gaze turned hard, he balled his fists and stood up.. _**"  
Do you honestly think that I will let my 19 year old imouto have a relationship with an almost 10 year older man? And does it not go against the regulations of school that you have a relationship?" **_This time Kakashi stood up.. He'd had it with this brat! _**"With all due respect but that is none of your damn business.. I love Hinata with all my heart, and I would and still will protect her with my life.. Hinata may be young at age, but she is matured in her soul! That she proved more than one time last year.. She turns 20 in about two months, she isn't some kid that doesn't understand what she's getting herself into.. And when it comes to work, we do not show any more affections than friends.." **_Neji slumped down in his seat..  
He was shocked to say the least.. Hinata stood up and walked over to Kakashi and took his hand.. _**"Neji-niisan.. Kakashi is the love of my life.. Without him I don't even know if I would be alive right now.. I know you're just being protective but please, give him a chance..." **_A tear slid down Hinatas cheek.. Neji sighed and stood up and walked over to Kakashi...  
_**"Kakashi-san.. I can not close my eyes at the apparent love between the two of you.. We got of on a totally wrong footing.. I'm sorry about hitting you, but understand.. I am very protective of my imouto as she is the only little sister I have left.. I can't swear it will be good from start, but give me a chance to get to know you.." **_Neji strecthed his and to shake..  
Kakashi smiled and took the gest.. _**"No hard feelings Neji-san.. Let me tell you.. I will never try to hurt Hinata, 'cause I can honestly say that you pack a mean punch and I do not wish to be the receiver of another again.." **_The both started laughing and then sat down too eat.. Chatting amiably about various stuff..

_**"Well that went.. uhmm.. well.."**_ Hinata shook her head and sighed.. **_"My dumbass nii-san... I'm sorry that he hit you.. He's always been very protective of me.."_** Kakashi had been pondering all night about something... _**"Hina-hime.. You're brother said something about you being the only little sister he has left... What did he mean about that?"**_ Hinata froze, her eyes grew big with fear and insecurity.. **_" Annoou... I.. Ehhh.. I don't..."_** Kakashi could sense her discomfort and hugged her tightly.. _**"Shimpai nai Hina-koi.. You don't have to talk about it... You'll tell me when you're ready.."**_ Hinata relaxed into his hug.._** "Arigatou Kashi-sama" **_  
Hinata started some music and sat down on the couch with Kakashi and cuddled.. _**"You know I love you right?"**_ Hinata gazed up into Kakashis' mismatched eyes..  
He just smiled and kissed her lightly.. _**"Of course I do.. You know I love you too right?"**_ Hinata nodded and put her head on his chest.. Kakashi stroke her hair and down her spine making her shiver.. Kakashi caressed her check and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.. _**"I really meant what I said to your brother.. I will do everything to protect you, no matter what.."**_ Hinata felt her heart beat faster, she also felt the gently tingle in her lower abdomen.. _**"I know you will.. I'll protect you too, with my life it I have too.."**_ Kakashi kissed her deeply, caressing her spine making her moan slightly.. Their tounges wrestled for dominance, but in the end Kakashi won that battle.. He gently laid her down on the small couch while still kissing her..  
He started kissing her down her cheek, continuing down her neck, nipping sucking lightly.. Hinata couldn't help but moan at the sensations.. Kakashi smirked at her expression.. Her face red from blushing, eyes glazed over and mouth slightly opened.. Kakashi kissed her again but this time with more passion and lust..  
Hinata snaked her arms around his neck bringing him closer too her.. He kissed down her neck and her collarbone.. _**"Mmm... Kakashii.."**_ She moaned.. Kakashi gently rubbed his hips against Hinatas' sweetspot making her moan even louder.. She could feel his erection against her lower regions..  
All sorts of dirty images popped up in her head making her give of a strangled mewl.. _'What the heck am I doing..'_ Kakashi backed up a bit.. _**"Holy kami, Hina-koi... I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to.. It's just you drive me wild.. Your skin, your voice, your smell everything about you makes me wild.. I didn't mean to push you or anything.."**_ Kakashi slumped down on the floor with his head in his hands.. Hinata gazed with sad eyes at Kakashi.. She slowly slid down infront of him and stroke his hair.. _**"Kashi-sama.. You would never hurt me.. I know you.. I just.. I want to wait.. At least to after graduation.. I.. I don't want any of the teachers to know.. Sure Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei already knows.. But the wont tell anyone.. I'm sorry that I made you think I was hurting... I can tell you I have never felt so good.. I wanted it..."**_ Hinata bowed her head in shame.. _'He must think I'm a slut or something..'_ She felt Kakashis' fingers under her chin lifting it up so she could look into his eyes.. _**"I have never seen nor heard anything as beautiful as what you just said.. To think that you actually want this, and I quote, 'perverted, old man'.. I feel the same way, I just got a little carried away... Will you forgive me?"**_ Hinata smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.. _**"Of course I forgive you.. You're my perverted, old man.."**_ With that the both laughed until their stomachs hurt..

* * *

Well There you have it!

Soo Kakashi finally met Neji... He didn't really expect that..XD  
Please review the chapter! And plixx don't flame me to badly for my little limey scene..-.-" First time ever I'm making on of them..XD

Well until next time(which shouldn't be to far of..)

Matta O


	4. The past never leaves

Hooi hoooooi Minna-san!

I am finally back after a years absence! I am sooo very sorry... I have had so much to do.. I've been moving and working so much that time just disappeared for me.. But now I finally found some time to write the next chapter^^

I hope you'll enjoy it! I'll try too update a little more often now...  
Disclaimer: You know the drill right?  
R&R people..^^

* * *

"_**Hiiiinataa-chaaaaan~!" **_Hinata startled from her daydreaming and met the brilliant smile of Naruto. She smiled and nodded at him.. _**"Hai Naruto-kun! What's up?"**_ Naruto grinned his ordinary cheshire cat grin at her. _**"Weeeeell you see.. We.."**_ Pointing at the exhuberant Lee, grinning Sakura, sweatdropping Shikamaru and calm Gaara. _**".. Are trying to gather the whole class for a kind of pre-graduation party... And well.. As seeing you are part of our class, obviously, we are inviting you!"**_ She gazed him suspiciously... _**"A pre-graduation party? Isn't it enough with the one Konoha U is arranging and sponsoring at the end of next month?"**_ Shikamaru and Gaara snickered and sighed..

_**"I told you she'd be suspicious.." **_Naruto sighed heavily at Gaaras' remark.. _**"Well you see, as it is the university arranging the graduation party it is pretty much No alcohol allowed! And.. Come on.. Seriously?! No alcohol at a graduation party?! Then it's no party... Just a graduation get-together..."**_ He tried to explain only earning him a more suspicious look from Hinata.. _**"I don't know if that's a such a good idea.. Last time we had a party it ended up with Shino doing his interpretation of sexy dance while singing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt', Naruto passed out on the kitchen table and pretty much rest of the class playing Truth or Dare which was pretty much ended up with Dare or Dare.. And don't forget Konan, Temari, Lee and Tayuya singing, or rather screaming, 'Don't cry for me Argentina' from your balcony... It was pretty much me, Gaara and Shikamaru who were sober enough to take care of you guys..."**_ Naruto laughed nervously.. _**"Awwwe come on Hinata.. It'll be fun.. Just 'cause that happened once, doesn't mean it will happen again.."**_ Naruto looked pleadingly with puppy eyes at Hinata.. She rolled her eyes and smirked.. _**"I'll think about it okay? When is the party?" **_Lee scratched the back of his head.. "On Friday..." Hinata just stared at them... _**"You mean this friday? As in 2 days? You are crazy.. Well I said I'll think about it.."**_ Naruto grinned triumphantly at the others..

Itachi was not amused... Not one bit.. _'Seriously.. Does none of these kids exercise?' _he thought as he watched his freshmen P.E class do an easy fitness test.. He watched them with disbelief.. _**"Come on people! You have your finals in a little less than two weeks.. If you wish to getter better grades than a D then you better step it up! Remember this, I have no qualms or problems with failing every single one of you if you do not take it seriously! Let me ask you one thing.. Was this the best you could do? Do you really feel this was your best?"**_ Everyone in the class cast their eyes down and muttered no or shook their heads.. _**"Exactly.. Now I know you can do better.. I've seen you do better! So come on now! One more time, but now give it your all!"**_ Everyone started over with renewed spirits.. He started jotting down notes for grading later.. After some time later he deemed that it wouldn't get any better than this.. _**"Alright everyone.. It's time to finish up, so do some stretching and then you are free to go.. Class dismissed!" **_

Itachi walked out of the hall and went towards the dining hall.._ 'Let's see if there's anything edible..'_ As he opened the door to the university he was shocked to see so many students gathered in the hall.._'There's never that many out at this time, most classes aren't over yet..' _He walked over and noticed something was wrong.. Looking at the student he saw they were terrified, sad and worried..  
_'Something is very wrong here..' __**"Excuse me.. What is going on here?"**_ Everyone startled and backed of giving him space..  
He noticed something on the ground.. He saw a girl lying there, long dark-blue hair mixed with a deep crimson liquid.. _'Dear god no!'_ He pushed the students aside and crouched down to the still body, stroking her hair out of the way and trying to locate a pulse but finding none.. _**"Call an ambulance! Right now!"**_ He could hear people picking out cell phones dialing, he started doing CPR.._ 'Please.. Don't be...' _After what felt like an eternity the paramedics showed up and crouched down beside Itachi.. _**"She's not responding to CPR.. I think she's been gone a while.." **_The paramedics checked the girl over and as they did that Itachi discovered a very disturbing and slightly frightening thing.. On her neck was a mark, three swirveling black dots.. _'It can't be...'_  
Just as they were declaring her dead, a group of student came walking down the stairs straight in to the mess.. Itachi looked up and straight into a pair of terrified lavender white eyes.. Before Itachi could do anything she turned and bolted...

"_**Noo.. No no no no no! Not again.. please dear god... not again.." **_Hinata ran.. She ran as fast as she could.. Never looking back.. Not daring to look back.. She finally stopped when she came to a big pond.. She looked down into the water, seeing her own horror-filled eyes staring back at her..  
_**"Why did it have to happen now? Why?" **_She slumped on the ground and started crying.. She felt heard someone coming up behind her.. _**"Whoever you are, just leave me alone..."**_ She said not wanting to see or even less talk to anyone.. _**"I'm not about to leave you here Hinata-san.. Not after seeing you run away like the devil himself was chasing you.." **_She stood up, wiping her tears.. _**"Not to sound rude Itachi-sensei, but what do you want?"**_ She turned and stared straight in to his coal black eyes.. _**"I am sorry.. But the police wants to talk to all the students, and considering the circumstances I felt it was best you didn't venture of alone.."**_ Hinata started to walk passed him but was stopped when he grabbed her arm.. _**"Hinata.. What are you afraid of? I figured you'd get a little scared from the whole situation.. but you looked down-right terrified.." **_Hinata narrowed her eyes not feeling to divulge anything, especially about that.._**"You may be a great teacher Uchiha-sensei, but you have no business asking those kind of questions.." **_She said darkly tugging back her arm and walking away..._** "Orochimaru..."**_ Hinata stopped dead in her tracks, turning around feeling terror just hearing the name... _**"How.. Do you know.. That name?"**_ Hinata felt her heart racing in her chest... _**"The question is more how you know that name?"**_ Hinata looked away, refusing to look him in the eye.. _**"I have never heard of him.." **_Itachi chuckled darkly.. _**"One does not cower in fear and have terror-filled eyes from merely hearing a name you've never heard before.. Nor does on run for its dear life seeing a lifeless person on the ground..."**_ He closed the distance and grabbed her arms.. _**"How do you know Orochimaru?! You recognized the mark on that girls neck didn't you? Don't you know he's deadly to be around? Are you out of your mind?! You'll get yourself killed and trust me.. He won't stop there! He'll kill everyone you love.. Friends, family.. Do you not care.."**_ **SLAP** Itachi felt a painfully stinging pain on his cheek.. _**"How Dare You?! Do you not think I know that?! Do you not think I already lost something dear to me? He has already taken from me! If it was not for him Maybe my..."**_ She was furious.. She was crying and screaming angrily at the man in front of her...  
_'How dare he!'_ She felt her hand stinging, a lot, giving herself a slight bit of selfcontrol.. _**"You have no idea what I have been through... What I have seen.. What I've heard.. What I've felt.."**_ She turned to walk away and stared straight into hauntingly familiar mismatched eyes, knowing he had heard everything... _'Noo... I can't face him now...'_She glanced into the forest and ran for it.. She heard someone calling behind her... She upped her pace trying to get some distance from the one who is following her... _**"Hinata! Please Stop!" **_She heard behind her... She didn't heed the call, she just kept running, her lungs burning and legs aching... She felt strong, warm arms circle arms around her..._** "Please Hinata... calm down.. I'm not gonna hurt you.. " **_Hinata relaxed and started crying uncontrollably.. _**"He's back Kakashi.. He's back to end it..." **_Then everything went black...

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuun!

What did that mark mean?  
What has happened between Hinata and Orochimaru?  
How does Itachi know Orochimaru?

Find out in the next episode..:P

Well there you have the 4th chapter of Ai to Kikensei! Hope you liked it!  
Please leave a comment and tell me what you think^^  
Until next time!


End file.
